Seuls
by Dusk Sky
Summary: Même s'il était entouré, seul Pegasus était réellement à ses côtés.


**Disclaimer :** MFB n m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Seuls**

* * *

La solitude n'était pas juste un mot.

Le regard tourné vers le ciel étoilé, Ginga n'arrivait pas à chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Même les étoiles semblaient seules ce soir, comme en écho à ses pensées, noyées dans cet océan d'obscurité. Alors que ce spectacle avait l'habitude de le réconforter, il l'enfonçait un peu plus aujourd'hui. Elles étaient si loin de lui... si loin les unes des autres... et rien ne pourrait jamais changer ça.

Ginga sortit Storm Pegasus de son rangement. Il le souleva à la hauteur de ses yeux. Le métal de la roue de fusion captait chaque éclat de lumière, même minuscule, pour le refléter.

Au moins, il n'était pas totalement seul. Il avait Pegasus avec lui. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. C'était le seul, de toute manière, qui pouvait l'aider à accomplir sa mission.

Ses doigts se serrèrent légèrement sur sa toupie. Son regard s'obscurcit un peu plus. Il devrait partir bientôt. Il n'avançait pas ici. Ça avait été une agréable parenthèse, une bulle d'air qui lui avait permis de reprendre son souffle dans son aventure. Elle l'avait aidé à prendre des forces et à être prêt pour un nouveau round. Il avait aimé, bien sûr, les combats qu'il avait mené ici – contre ce Kyoya, évidemment, sans oublier Kenta, Benkei et Hikaru, pour ne citer que les plus mémorables – seulement il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à jouer. Peut-être que, lorsqu'il aurait réglé son compte à Doji, à la Nébuleuse Noire et, surtout, à Ryûga...

Sa mâchoire se crispa. Ses poings se serrèrent à lui faire mal. Il réglerait son compte à Ryûga. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il le détruirait et récupérerait la toupie interdite. Mais, quand ça arriverait, il retournerait à Koma. Il n'aurait pas de temps à perdre à s'amuser ou à fréquenter des gens qu'il connaissait à peine. Il replacerait la toupie interdite dans le temple qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter et succéderait à son père en tant que protecteur de Koma. Il ferait tout pour qu'un tel drame ne se reproduise jamais. Il n'aurait pas le temps de revenir à Bey-City. Mais... cela avait-il de l'importance ? Au fond, il ne les connaissait pas vraiment et eux... ne le connaissaient pas du tout.

Il déplia ses doigts pour regarder Pegasus. Les bladers tissaient un lien en s'affrontant et le renforçaient au fil des combats. Mais il leur mentait. Le plus souvent par omission mais ça revenait au même. Il ne pouvait pas leur parler de Koma. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Tout comme il n'avait pas le droit de leur parler de la toupie interdite ou de sa mission. Son passé était un secret. Ses motivations aussi. Comment pourrait-il se rapprocher de qui que ce soit dans ces conditions ? Même s'il savait que ce n'étaient pas ses priorités, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il aurait aimé devenir ami avec eux. Avoir des amis. Être entouré. Ne plus être seul.

Un jour peut-être...

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

De toute façon, il n'était pas seul. Un blader n'était jamais seul tant qu'il avait sa toupie avec lui. C'était le seul allié dont un blader avait véritablement besoin, du moment qu'un lien fort les unissait. Lui avait Storm Pegasus, la toupie de son père, celle qu'il lui avait léguée. Ils avaient passé de longs mois seuls, rien que tous les deux, à voyager à travers le pays pour retrouver la Nébuleuse Noire. Ils l'avaient bien supporté jusqu'à présent. Ce ne serait pas compliqué de retourner à ce mode de vie. Même s'il n'avait laissé personne l'approcher autant depuis le début de son voyage. C'était la toute première fois qu'il s'attachait autant...

Il balaya cette vague de nostalgie et l'enferma dans un coin de son cœur. Ça ne changeait rien. Pegasus et lui partiraient bientôt sur les routes pour combattre leurs ennemis.

Seuls.

Et il ne jetterait même pas un regard en arrière.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Note :** J'ai écrit ce drabble avec l'impression que beaucoup oublient que Ginga est en fait un personnage assez sombre, et qu'il a eu une vie difficile. Il fait partie de ceux qui ont le passé le plus sombre (même si son père s'est avéré vivant après, ça n'efface pas les mois de souffrance qu'il a ressenti) avec Yû. D'ailleurs, je comptais écrire un OS sur son passé à lui mais c'est bien trop dur et sombre, alors je me contenterai d'allusions dans mes futures fics... Pauvre Yû...


End file.
